Undying Love
by TheGeekNextDoor
Summary: After a horrible accident on his wedding day he is thought to be dead. For six years the fiancé of Templeton Peck thought he was gone, moving on and marrying another man. But what happens when a ghostly familiar face shows up? F/OC HM/OC FullSummaryInside


_**Summary:**__** After a horrible accident on his wedding day, he is thought to be dead. For six years the fiancé of Templeton Peck thought he was dead, moving on and marrying another man. But what happens when a ghostly familiar face shows up? Lives are turned upside down, lies are revealed, friendships tested, and true feelings revealed.**_

_**Pairings:**__** Face/OC and Murdock/OC**_

_**Note 1:**__** In this universe, the team has been pardoned and is now beginning to live "normal" lives after being let go by Stockwell.**_

_**Note 2:**__** This isn't your normal A-Team fic, it's a full blown drama/romance. :D Enjoy!**_

***October 18****th****, 1988***

A soft October breeze swifts through the air. There is a long beautiful pathway of trees along a deserted road long forgotten by most. Two people are laughing, a man and a woman. The couple is walking along the trees, the man with his hands over the woman's eyes.

"Can I look yet?" the woman laughed.

"No, almost," the man laughed as they stumbled along.

"Temp, I'm freezing! We've been walking for at least fifteen minutes straight! Where in the world are you taking me?" Elizabeth laughed trying to get his hands off her eyes.

Face stopped walking behind her causing Elizabeth to stop too. Elizabeth waited in anticipation for him to uncover her eyes.

"Can I look now?" she asked.

"I don't know," Face started sarcastically.

"Templeton Peck!" she said pretending to get angry, "Can I _please_ open my eyes?"

Face smiled to himself, he then slowly removed his hands from Elizabeth's eyes, her eyes still shut tight. Face then put his arms around her waste and rest his chin on his shoulder.

He then quietly simply spoke, "Open your eyes."

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes; she looked around in amazement of the beautiful setting. She then spoke in awe, "Oh Temp… It's bea—"

Face finished her sentence, "Beautiful," he said kissing her cheek, obviously referring to her.

Elizabeth looked over at him raising an eyebrow for a moment and then shaking her head, "Yes," she smiled, "How is it you always know what I'm going to say?"

Face smirked lifting his head up, "Oh, it's a gift of mine," he then let go of her and walked to her side. Face held out his hand to Elizabeth as she took it in hers and they began walking.

Elizabeth laughed a little to break the silence, she did that a lot. "So how many girls you brought here?" She joked playfully shoving him.

Face thought for a moment and then looked at Elizabeth, "Only you," he smirked.

"Really?" she said piping up.

"Would I lie to you?" he said as they swung their entwined hands.

Elizabeth looked at him pretending to think for a moment, "Nah, cause you know that if you did, you'd have Hannibal busting down your door," she said sarcastically.

"Not to mention Murdock and B.A., they all think _you're_ the innocent one here but I beg to differ," he joked.

"Oh I bet you do," she laughed leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

They both laughed, there was then silence as they strolled along the path.

Elizabeth shivered as a cold breeze swept through, she clung to Face.

Face realized it, reluctantly letting go of her and taking off his jacket. Face put his jacket on Elizabeth. She smiled brightly and then took Face's hand in hers again. She loved Face's black leather jacket, she didn't care how old it was because it looked so amazing on him. But she especially loved wearing his black leather jacket, mainly because she knew it was _his_, but she loved it even more right after he wore it cause it'd still be nice and warm.

Elizabeth looked up at Face while resting her head on his shoulder. She then saw what she had been looking for.

"You really mean it," she said looking into his big blue eyes.

"Hmm?" he said coming out of a daze himself and looking down at her.

"You really haven't brought any other women here. You've changed Templeton Peck," she said patting him on the chest, "I just can't believe that _I'm_ the girl you changed for," she smiled.

Face wrapped both his arms around her once more and looked down into her matching blue eyes, "I changed _because_ of you. If it wasn't for you, _this man_," he pointed to himself with his hand, "wouldn't be possible."

Elizabeth began to protest but stopped herself and just cuddled up closer to him instead.

"So what's the occasion?" Elizabeth asked.

"Occasion? What makes you think there's an _occasion_?" Face asked.

Elizabeth laughed lightly, "It's not everyday you put me on Murdock's plane, blindfold me, not tell me where we're going, and then have it end up being somewhere as breathtaking as this. Plus… you've been acting different lately," she began searching his eyes, "I don't know what it is, but it's defiantly something."

"You said it yourself Lizzy, I'm changed now. I'm in love with an amazing woman," he smiled. Elizabeth blushed and smiled back. Face then continued casually, "Maybe it's cause I'm nervous."

"Nervous? You? My conman is never nervous! I—… What are you nervous about?" she said looking up at him worriedly. What was it? Was the team in trouble again? Did Stockwell need them to do 'one last mission'.

Face saw the worry in her eyes, "Oh no, no it's nothing serious. It's just—" he stopped walking, Elizabeth followed waiting for him to continue. Face looked down for a moment and then back up at Elizabeth.

The minute he looks at her he gets a wave of confidence, all that nervousness drifting away with the wind. "I had this big, romantic speech planned out. I rehearsed it a hundred times on Murdock—"

"What?" Elizabeth laughed nervously

Face took both her hands in his, "Elizabeth, Lizzy," he smiled, "I love you. I've loved you since the moment I first saw you, it just took some time for me to realize it. Now I always will. I love everything about you: your amazing laugh, the way your eyes change every time I look into them but always have the same indescribable effect on me, the way you can't go a day without tripping over or running into something," they both laughed, "We've been together two years now, the best two years of my life. I can't go a day without seeing you. When you aren't near me, my heart hurts in ways I never knew it could. You understand me; you looked past my past and gave me a chance. With you I feel like I can be a better man, you filled the empty void in my heart I didn't think could be filled. I would do anything for you Lizzy. I love you with all my heart. Which is why I want to ask you something," Face slowly knelt down on one knee.

Elizabeth was in shock; she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She quietly spoke, "Temp?…"

Face smiled, he reached into _his_ jacket pocket on her, "Elizabeth Emery Orbert…"

Elizabeth was about to cry, she smiled, "Temp?..."

He removed the box and opened it, "Will you marry me?"

Elizabeth couldn't speak, couldn't move, her heart had stopped and was now beating uncontrollably. She quietly spoke, "Yes…"

Face's smile widened as he removed the ring from its box.

Elizabeth finally realized what was happening, catching back up with reality; "Yes!" she smiled, shaking with emotion.

They were both smiling uncontrollably as Face slipped the ring onto Elizabeth's finger. He stood as Elizabeth threw her arms around him. Face held her tight and trilled her around as they both laughed kissing deeply as Face put her down.

"I love you," Elizabeth said as they rest their foreheads against one another's.

Face smiled holding her left hand in his, feeling the ring on her finger, "I love you." Face then laughed and stood back looking around as if other people were there as he yelled, "She said yes! She said yes!"

Elizabeth laughed playing along, "Sorry ladies, but Templeton "Faceman" Peck is officially mine! Ha-ha-ha!"

He looked at her and put both his hands on her face, "I've always been yours," he smiled as he brought her into a passionate kiss.

"Really?" she said crooking her eyebrows as she pulled back to look at him.

"Sure, they're may have been a few bumps along the way but we found each other," he said beginning to kiss her once more.

She pulled back laughing, "A few bumps? Oh honey, there were more than a few bumps, I saw you go through—"

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"Of course!" She laughed.

"Then forget everything you heard about me or saw me do before I came to my senses," he laughed trying to be serious.

"I don't know, that's a lo—t of stuff to forget!" she said sarcastically.

"Maybe this can help," he said kissing her again.

She laughed trying to kiss him but just couldn't stop.

"What is it? Please do tell me what is so funny that we had to break off that prefect kiss for?"

She continued laughing, "I'm sorry, but I have this picture stuck in my mind of you practicing proposing on Murdock," she laughed.

Face rolled his eyes, "I thought of all people_ you_ would understand. It's bad enough I've had Hannibal and B.A. reminding every five seconds for the past few weeks and now you too."

"Oh don't get all worked up," Elizabeth said putting her hands on the collar of his shirt, "You're just so much fun to tease," she joked.

"Aw thanks," he said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry hon', I know how sensitive you _really_ are," she winked.

"Only you," he winked back.

"Come on _Faceman_," she smirked, "Let's go celebrate, tell the guys!" she said taking is hand and beginning to walk.

Face sighed, "I love it when you call me that," he smirked.

Face led them back to the jeep that had brought them from the plane.

A smile crept up onto Elizabeth's face.

"What?" Face asked seeing the look in her eyes.

"You know who else calls you that?" she smiled.

"Who?" he asked.

"Murdock," she laughed.

Face stopped walking as Elizabeth laughed.

She then saw the look on his face, "Oh I'm sorry, I really am," she said trying to stop laughing.

"Just let it out," he said.

She then began laughing even harder for a moment and then stopped.

"You done?" he asked sarcastically.

"For now," she smirked.

Face rolled his eyes playfully, Elizabeth did the same.

They jumped into the jeep and headed down the road.

"Why Murdock?" Elizabeth asked looking at Face as he drove.

"You're never gonna let this one die are you?"

"Taking it to my grave Peck," I nodded.

Face let out a sigh, "Well I had to practice somehow! I couldn't just go in without a plan."

"One last question and I'll momentarily shut up about it," she smirked.

Face looked at her, then back to where he was driving, and then back at her, "One."

"Whose idea was it? Yours or Murdock's?

Face let out a sigh and then spoke of _the incident_, "Hannibal thought I should practice. So I did, and after awhile they asked how it was going. I told them it was going fine and that I was ready. So then Hannibal get's that look in his eyes and says _'Well then, let's see it.'_ So I started telling them what I was going to say and do but then Hannibal stops me a few seconds in and tells Murdock to step in so I can pretend he's you. And I did. Happy?"

"Ecstatic," she grinned.

Face then looked at her, "You've been hanging around Hannibal too much," he joked.

"Well how else am I going to hear embarrassing stories about you, lovey!" she joked.

They both laughed, Elizabeth scooted closer to Face as he put his arm around her.

They then reached the airstrip and drove to the plane.

A very excited Murdock was coming down the stairs to us.

"What'd she say?" Murdock asked in anticipation.

Face frowned, Elizabeth played along, "She said _no_," Face said.

"Aw you're just kidding Faceman!" Murdock laughed.

Elizabeth about busted out laughing.

"You okay Lizzy?" Murdock laughed.

"Oh she's fine," Face said waving it off as they entered the plane.

Murdock laughed shaking his head as he went into the cockpit.

Elizabeth laughed and looked at Face, "He called you _Faceman_," she giggled.

Face tried to laugh it off as they sat down, buckling up.

Elizabeth finally stopped laughing; looking at the ring that now occupied her finger. She hadn't had a chance to examine it until now. It was a silver band, small diamonds incrusted in the band going around the front and a round cut diamond to top it off. It was completely stunning…

"I love it Temp," She said sincerely, putting her hand out in front of them.

"I wanted it to be as special as you. I knew exactly what I wanted to get you, so I pulled a few strings and had it made. It's one of a kind," he flashed that million-dollar-smile.

"You didn't have to do that. I mean, I'm not _that_ special—"

"Yes you _are_," he said putting his finger to her lips,"… _Future Mrs. Peck_," he smirked.

She smiled brightly, "I guess so _Mr. Peck_."

"Elizabeth Emery Peck. Hmm," he pretended to think and then looked back at her, "It's got a nice ring to it."

"Yeah it does!" she laughed, "A heck of a lot better than Elizabeth _Orbert_! Finally after years of teasing it will be no more."

Face brought her into one of their amazing kisses, only to be interrupted by the Captain.

"This is your captain speaking, we will be taking off momentarily so please make sure your trays are in the upright position, baggage is secured, and fiancé's are unable to escape," Murdock said into the com.

Face and Elizabeth laughed.

Elizabeth pretended to tighten Face's seat belt and then yelled, "Hurry Murdock! Before he realizes he's getting married!"

_**So what did you think? Sorry it might start it a little slow but don't worry, it's gonna get good! :D Don't forget to review! (No flames please) :D**_


End file.
